Moment of conflicted morality
by Mastermindhunter
Summary: A man of medicine has need to help those in pain. So, when one finds an unlucky assassin that has been shot with an unauthorized gun, dying slowly and painfully in the snow, what else is one to do? Rated T for gore. Will continue if this gets more popular
1. The decision of the concious

**Authors note: Alright. This was just something I was thinking of for fun. It was sitting around on my laptop, so I thought, eh . . . why not? I was going to make it a one shot. I will most likely keep it a one shot, if it does not get popular. I think that I put some time into it for sure. It is my first TF2 story, so YAY! I never thought my first TF2 story would be about scout, and I most certainly never thought it would be about the medic. I am happy with how it came out though. I think that this will be quite an interesting scandal in the RED team. Let's find out who did it. It's like the team fortress version of CLUE! Who'd done it! It will be rated T for now, so no sex. Sorry! I don't know if I'll make the RED medic and the BLU scout have a relationship or not. It's hard to say. Anyway. Have a nice read, and if you want to know who'd done it, give me a ollar and I will write on. Read and review please! Thank you!**

* * *

><p>The RED medic stared out at the mess. It was so silent. Not a voice. The snow fell onto the battlefield silently. The flakes were fat and bountiful. It was like God was powdering sugar onto the battlefield of coldfront. The whole area was like hell on Earth. How could the beautiful snow fall gracefully on such a horrid place. The snow that fell was pure and clean when it was coming down, but if you lowered your eyes a bit lower, when it was on the ground it was a mixture of pink, red, and white.<p>

There were bodies scattered about. He felt almost nauseated everytime he stared at it. The only sounds that were heard were the sounds of his feet as they walked through the snow crunching it down, and leaving his footprints in it. Much of whatever didn't crunch down, was basically already walked in. Most of the bodies were those of the enemy team. He took notice of every body he came across. One of them was a heavy that had a bullet in his head in many places. Another was a sniper that must have been taken out quickly, because his rifle was still held up to his eye as he laid there on the ground motionless, leaking blood into the snow, melting it with what was left of their body heat. Another one was a scout who was laying there with his squirrely face in utter surprise. The doctor could only guess what he had seen to cause such shock. The RED medic had yet to find a body that was from a RED. It was probably because they had a superior number, and overwhelmed their enemies.

He had trouble walked through the snow, as it crunch underneath him. Pretty soon, it was just plain slickened sleet. He really didn't want to fall, because he knew falling face first into somebody's blood would be disgusting. Even worse would be falling on top of a corpse. As he was looking for any RED survivors, he came across a young BLU team member. It was not a he but a she! It was a young girl! Probably in her early twenties. He could tell right away, that this young lady was a scout. She had that sort of uniform, and that sort of of body shape that would fit a scout. Lithe limbs, and skinny body, just like a scout would have. Her face was what stuck out for him. He could hardly stand how innocent she looked. Her hair was the color of jet black like it could not be any darker. Her eyes were closed, but her eye lids were wide, and large, so he guessed that her eyes were very large, and expressive. Her skin was the color of light copper. She was obviously a native American. He looked at the dog tags around her neck, and sure enough, it said [Race:Cherokee Native American.] Her face was not twisted nor in shock. She just looked peacefull the way bodies were supposed to look. He thought she was like a little angel.

She was leaned up against a tree as if she was relaxing under it on a summer day. She had blood on her face, and in her hair, which was pretty hard to tell if you weren't close enough. Her clothes were literally soaked in blood. With as much as there was, the medic must have guessed that it must have been both hers, and somebody else's. He looked down to see her right hand was rested on the back of a BLU medic's chest. He was chest down, his head rested on his left cheek. He followed his BLU counterpart's gloved hand to see it was resting in her waist. Her own hand resting on his. The hands were both blood soaked. He removed both of the corpse's bloody hands, and saw that the young lady had recieved about three bullet holes to the side of her waist. He assumed that the BLU doctor was holding his hand there to stop the bleeding. He clutched her dog tags, and glanced at them reading her info. Perhaps it was because she was the only female he had seen on the battlefield thus far. Or perhaps it was the way she was postioned ever so peacefully. Whatever the reason was, he read them quickly.

Her name was apparently Grace Miller. The name Grace sort of fit pretty well for a scout. The medic would have guessed she was a bit gracefull when she was alive. She had that sort of essence. She had the long lanky limbs, that usual scouts had. He looked at her social secrurity number, and remembered it for future references. Who knew? Maybe someday he would meet her family, and he would be able to say he saw her. She had her religeon etched on the tag. This was something the younger fighters were doing often. So, Roman Catholic huh? He respected the fact that she had faith. Most of the people that entered war were often effected on when it came to their religeon. It either got stronger with the time they were in it, or they often just dropped it in all. This girl apparently did not drop it. He put the dog tags in his pocket. For whatever reason, he had to remember this girl. She was just too far imprinted into his mind.

When he looked back at her waist, something he had not expected happened right before his eyes. Blood came oozing out of her waist at an alarming rate! Shockingly this proved that the young lady had in fact been alive. She might have been holding onto life, but only barely. He held his hand over his mouth in shock. Staring into the young girls eyes, he saw her open them shakily as if to open her eyes proved difficult, lift her head slowly, and stare up at him in a lazy manner, then her head fell limp once again, her eyes failing to properly open. It was truely enough to make you tremble. It was like a zombie hand momentarily stared you in the face. Feeling like a million lives laid in his hands, he had to make a decidion. Either he was going to let this woman lay here, and bleed to death all alone, or he was going to make a crazy stupid decision on his teams part, with a noble, morally correct decision on his medical part, and save her. He was to decide on her living or dying. Knowing that his team would most likely report him, he knew exactly what to do.

Sighing heavily he crouched down to the young lady. "Ich bedauere dies alles!" He muttered under his breath. He tore off a piece of the BLU medic's coat, and tied it firmly around the young girl's wound. The female BLU gave out an unconsious grunt, when he pulled on it, to tighten it. He molded his arms around her body as he picked her up bridal style, cushioning her head against his chest. She was loosing blood slowly and painfully, so if this was truely her second chance, he had to be swift, and unnoticed. He made his way through the battlefield of coldfront, making sure to stay clear of the corpses, so he didn't trip causing him to drop her. He made his way slowly to his base, looking down at her, he saw that she was going pale. "Wenn Sie leben, schuldest du mir gro e Zeit!" He said, angry at her for driving him to do the crazy act. Why was he doing this anyway? It was a complete puzzlement on his part. He had no clue why he wanted to do this. Perhaps it was because she looked so pathetic, laying there on the battlefield, all vulnerable, and helpless. Or perhaps it was because she was a holy girl. Maybe it was because he felt sick in the head to kill such a strong faithed person. Perhaps it was because he valued the essence of human life. He knew in reality he should be killing this young lady. God knew how many people she had killed on the battlefield. He knew she probably had left people the way she was left here. The medic had probably even treated a teammate for injuries that she had caused herself. Still, though that may be the case, he was being eccentric for now, and not so predictable, so he would ponder that later.

He managed to sneak her past his team without much trouble. As he made his way through the gateway, he looked in the main room, and saw that his teammates were shooting pool. That spelt much less trouble for him. The clattering of the billiard balls rang throughout the hallways, as the soldier chuckled to the others. For a split second he started pondering who it was in that very room that was enough of a crazy lunatic to actually shoot this young lady. He doubted that she was young enough to be one of their daughters, but it was real close. He of course was nowhere near old enough to be her father, Perhaps older brother at eldest, but for one of them it was almost close enough. Perhaps spy or the engineer, but that thought would have to wait. He carried her quickly into his medical ward. He only knew of her ONE gun shot wound. If she was loosing blood as swiftly as she was, there was bound to be more. Quickly he laid her down on the examination table, and slammed both doors shut. He grabbed a giant saw and stabbed the two doors right between them. Now not only were they locked, but also jammed from the inside. Finally he grabbed two pieces of tissue paper, and taped them over the door's windows. He would worry about thinking of an excuse later, but for now he had to work fast.

Turning on the surgical light overhead, he got everything ready. The sedatives, the scalpels, the gloves, the I.V., and the blood transfusions. An oxygenation reader was clipped onto her finger, and he got an oxygen mask over her face. He got O-negative for a universal donor. There was no time to check for her blood type, and he was running out of time. All of a sudden he remembered her tags. He yanked them out of his pocket, and checked them. They had to have her blood type somewhere. At last he found it on the first one. A. B. negative. He rushed over to the blood supply and snatched one right out, and hooked it up. He got the wiring all set up. With a few squeezes of tubes, and a flick of a needle, he got her hooked up to as many tubes as he could. She had all the tubes in her within minutes. Now he was ready to start. He took a sharp pair of scizors, and tore open her robin's egg shirt to get a good look at what he was working with.

Her skin tone looked horrible. It was turning a grayish color from the cold. Not so much as to cause any frost bite, but not very healthy either. He had to raise her body temperature and fast. Good thing the room was well heated. He made sure the room would warm her up as best it could. The reading on the thermostat in the room read eighty degrees fahrenheit. At least she wouldn't get any colder. That was a safe tempurature for her. He stared at her body as it was blood soaked, and spotted with bullet holes. It must have been a buckshot or something of the sort. Nothing like this was meant to kill a human being, at least not humanely. Somebody brought an unauthorized gun to 2 fort, and used it on this young lady. His anger was bubbling over, but he would have to calm down, if he was to heal this young girl. He turned on the x ray, and x rayed her quickly. It was the fastest way to know where each of the bullets were in her. The hard part of it would be pulling them all out. He had looked at the x ray, and the little white dots were everywhere. He counted fourteen in all, and they were all scattered about her body. The medic knew that if he was to prevent scarring, and have her heal properly he would need to use his medigun.

Pulling the bullets out was the first part to be done. The tweezers were sterilized, and sunk deeply into the wounds. A few of them were in really deep. Especially the ones in the middle of her body. Thankfully none of them were angeled. If they were angeled then he would have to remove them by surgically cutting them out. The smell of her blood invaded his nostrils, and he had to admit, it only made him work faster. Thankfully she was still breathing. He saw the little fog covering the masks inside as she took a warm breath. He watched as the thermometer readings, went up to her noromal temperature. One by one they were coming out and he put them in the little dish. He wanted to keep them with him, as to find out who had done this to her. The pulling out was horrible. Every time one came out, there was another that needed to be plucked. The time it took was longer than he thought. He would only imagine the terror and pain this girl would go through had she woken up now. Thankfully the sedatives were doing their job and kept her asleep.

In no time, all the bullets were out, and she was much better. Still she had lost alot of blood, and was still loosing a bit from the wounds, so he finally finished her up, with the hanging medigun. Pulling it down, from the cieling's hold on it, it was aimed at the non moving body and turned on in no time. Her holed in her chest and stomach, and everywhere in between were closing up and healing. Finally she was healed. Still he needed to keep giving her blood through transfusions. All the german doctor could do now was wait, and see if she would pull through. He wiped her torso clean of the blood with a sponge. When he took the sponge across her body he had moved onto her face, and saoked the blood off of her face carefully. When he was done, she looked much better. He quickly grabbed the blu garment, and threw it away in a biohazard trash can. He then grabbed a hospital gown, and covered her with it. He wouldn't let the girl look indescent in his area. He might have been the enemy, but he was a gentleman, and would give her respect.

As he was looking at her waiting for her to wake up, he lightly stroked the Cherokee girls black raven hair. She was the enemy. Part of the team he was told to kill. He was to kill as soon as look at her, yet he didn't. He could do it in a hundred ways. he could slit her throat right now, or poison her, byt lethal inject, but he didn't. He respected her, and gave her a second chance for life. The first thought was how painfull it must have been to be shot with buckshot. The pain of a dozen sharp little balls being shot through your torso with such agony, and not expect it coming He did something that was unexpected, then. He spoke to the girl. "Grace, you are ze luckiest girl in ze world. If you can hear me. I vill tell you now, zhat I care about you, and I vill find out who did zhis if it's zhe ast zhing I do."


	2. Meet the Grace

**Authors note: Man. I totally tanked this chapter didn't I? I wish I had made her more beleievable. Grace doesn't feel the way I wish she did. The next few chapters will be better I promise. Much better than these parts. You'll get a better feel on Grace's character and her thoughts on being in the facility. You will also find out about what that big bruise on her back is about. For those of you who know about the bruise don't give it away. I want it to be a surprise. Also those who I told is the shooter, don't give that away either. You know who you are. Also next chapter I will promise to bring in more characters. I'll bring in the RED scout, and the others such as the soldier and demoman, and hopefully pyro in the next chapter. As for my storyline, if you die during battle you will respawn the way you do in the game,but if you die outside of the battle, you die for real, so all the bodies from the first chapter are really dead. For example the assassin can die during battle, and they'll respawn as long as they die during battle, but if you die after the battle, for example, what was about to happen to Grace, you can die for good. Sorry if you saw a dead body of your favorite character. For those of you who love the BLU team I'm sorry you had to find out now. Anyways, yes Grace's personality will be better investigated, and the bruise will be explained, and the medic's character will be more developed. Also for Grace's bruise, I didn't want it to heal, so I put it on her back, to where the medigun couldn't reach. I know that is a stupid idea, and that had it been your story, the medigun could heal it regardless, but it couldn't regrow a rib, or bring back a lost eye if you watch the clip, so what's a bruise out of all that? Alot of you asked about the respawn, and bruising stuff, so that's my answer. Hope that helped. :)**

* * *

><p>The German man sat in his chair reading the paper, his fingers shaking violently. He was having trouble reading the paper, with his hands shaking so terribly. He was trying to calm his nerves, by distracting himself with the paper, but it was far from working. It still made him nervous to the soul that he actually saved a member of the BLU team. This could not be happening! It was nearly too hard to comprehend. He glanced up from his newspaper to take another look at her. He had been doing this every three minutes as if when he looked up another time her body would magically disappear. He wouldn't complain if it really did disappear. Out of sight meant out of trouble for him. Of course that wouldn't happen. The monitor for her heart would still give off that beep, her chest slowly going up and down with each breath. Her body still alive and not in any way showing signs it would vanish off the face of the Earth. If he could he would wish it all away, but there was no sense in denying it. What was done was done. It was too late. He might as well just sit back and wait for the sedatives to wear off.<p>

He thought of things he could do to occupy him other than the useless paper that he already read four times. He cleaned the surgical tools already once she was done being treated, and he already fed all of his doves after that. They were flying across the room occasionally, and every time one took off across the room, he jumped a mile. It just proved how nervous he was. Maybe rescueing her wasn't a really good idea. What was he thinking? Of course it wasn't a good idea! It was a BAD idea. It was a terrible idea! If he were found out about saving her, he would be as good as dead. Not only would they kill her for enemy trespassing, but also kill him for aiding the enemy. The worst thing about it was he did not have any weapons to wield against them other than perhaps a saw. All of his non personal weapons were in the weapons wing.

Glancing up, the doves flew around him as if they could feel his stress. Some of them perched on his chair, and in his lap. Archimedes perched on his shoulder cooing softly in his ear. He held his wrist up to him, as he climbed over to it. There were moments where he was glad that doves couldn't talk. He would think that they would blab everything, and that wasn't what he wanted. After all, the fact that they couldn't speak was good for keeping secrets. He stroked the birds neck sighing to himself. "Oh, Archimedes, was soll ich mit der jungen Dame zu tun? Ich kann mich nicht verstecken Mädchen in meiner medizinischen Station." He said holding him up to his cheek snuggling him close to his face. He had hoped this plan had been better thought out. He sat there thinking of what to do. Thankfully tonight nobody had been hurt, so nobody needed healing. When the superior numbers were in their favor they rarely got hurt that bad. Then again, the weekly check ups were coming soon, and he couldn't let her stay in this room. Feeling that he needed some space, he waved his hand to make them leave him alone. They all flew up high to their little perches on the hanging machinery, and surgical light. He knew it was a terrible idea, and it wasn't the smart thing to do, but he didn't regret his decision. Sure he said it, when he picked her body up from the battlefiel, but why should he regret his decision? He had the right to do what he wanted, right? She was in trouble, and about to die. He didn't care what team she was on, or even that she was a girl. He did not even care what assassin position she was. He was recruited to heal those that were near death.

Suddenly he heard a deep intake of breath. His gaze darted up to the young lady, to see what had happened. She let her breath out softly, and stirred a bit on the table. The sedatives must have been wearing off. Her head started leaning off to the side, as if she had just woken up from a nice little nap. She then groaned as her head went to the other side. The doctor stood up, and walked over to her, slipping on his lab coat over his waist coat. He wanted to look proffesional to her, so that she knew where she was. He grasped onto her limp hand. His fingers wrapped gently around her palm, as his thumb started sliding back and forth on the back of her hand. A few of his fellow interns at medical school often did that. It was apparently a way to let the patient know who you are if you meet them for the first time, and also a way to let them know you saved their life. The studies have shown that it made the patient feel calm, and relaxed. Normally he wouldn't listen to such rif raf, but in view of the circumstances, she needed comforting. A small smile formed on his lips, as he waited for her to wake from her sleep.

Finally her long eyelashes were batting, as she woke from her slumber. Her eyes squinted at the surgery light. She arched her back as if stretching from a long rest. The RED medic grinned at her, and his features grew warm and comforting. "I am glad to see zhat you are doing better." He whispered now holding her palm with both of his hands. His grip grew tighter when her eyes drifted around the room. When she met his eyes, he grinned in a sincere way.

Her drowsey look was not held for long. It was replaced with her dark eyes bulging in fear, and her silence turning into blood curdling scream. She screamed at the top of her lungs so loud that the shriek caused the doves to start flying around the room in a panic, being shaken up by the sudden outburst. The RED team's German man slammed his hands over his ears as she was screaming her head off, as if she was having her legs ripped off. Finally as she was flipping out on the examination table, he finally slapped his hand over her mouth, while the other hand was on the back of her head, restricting her of pulling away. So much for holding her hand to calm her down. He never took into consideration how she would react, waking up in the medical ward, next to an enemy. Now that he thought about it, her reaction wasn't that surprising.

"Qviet down, zhis instant fraulein! Do you vant to get us bose killed?" He said glaring at her annoyed by her outburst. He looked into her eyes showing that he was serious. He hated having to quiet her down like this, but he hated being caught slightly more. Her dark blackish brown eyes were frightened, and he could see that. He supposed that he should have gently calmed her down instead of just muffling her mouth with his hand. Still he wasn't going to let her go. "Please, don't scream vhen I let go, alright? I svear I vill not hurt you." She looked at his eyes, trying to see if he was telling the truth. Her eyes were reflecting nothing but fear. "Okay. I am a member of zhe RED team. I know it is frightening, but I am very friendly, and have no intention of harming you." He said keeping eye contact with her. She listened as her body was trembling, and tensed up. "Now, you must trust me. If you scream like zhat, it vill get zhe attention of zhe RED team, and if zhey find you here, odds are zhey vill vant to kill us bose. Do you understand me?" She just laid there on the examination table, as the medic kept his hand around her mouth. "Err lets try blinking. Blink once for yes, and two blinks for no." She took a deep breath trying to remain calm, and blinked once, and when her eyes opened back up she looked at the medic. "Okay zhen."

He gently pulled away from her. When he did so, her dark hair fell cascading back down her back. He then removed his hand from her mouth. When he did so, the pair sort of stared at each other for a while. Neither one spoke for a moment. She loudly swallowed as if tryng to swallow her fear. The RED medic took a deep breath, and smiled. "I guess I have a bit of explaining to do, vouldn't you say, my BLU friend?" She didn't answer him, and the RED medic didn't blame the young lady. Being in the enemies medical ward, with all of her weapons gone did seem a bit scary for anyone. She slowly got to the side of the examination table, and let her feet dangle down from the table.

She tried stepping down from the examination table and nearly fell to the floor when she tried to stand up straight. Luckily the doctor caught her as she was falling. He wrapped a large arm around her waist keeping her up. She clutched onto his lab coat with one hand and wrapped the other one around his neck. "Whoops! Careful now. You might vant to refrain from stepping down yet. I have a few tests zhat I need to run on you before you are able to valk around on your own." He said trying to get her up to her feet. When she wasn't showing any strength, he put her back on the table. "You are still a bit feeble. Vhen I found you, you vere loosing qvite a bit of blood. I'm actually qvite surprised you made it zhrough. You vill be a bit woozey if you try to valk, and might seriously get hurt if nobody is zhere to catch you" He said motioning to her weak legs.

She glanced down with a loud sigh, and looked down to her feet. "Well, I suppose that foils my plans on running away." She said, her voice reflecting a bit of a cherokee dialect. "I will tell you the truth." She said looking at him in a serious way. "If I could walk, I would have darted out of here by now." She said in an uncaring tone.

The German man found humor in her confidence. He grabbed her ankles and pulled them back up to the examination table, signalling with his hand for her to lay back. "Vell, trust me. Even if you could run, I vould scoop you up before you even reached zhe door." He said with the a chuckle. He then took his middle and index finger, and pressed hard on her body, right where her lowest rib was. "Do you feel any tenderness?" She shook her head no. "Alright, vell if you do, zhen tell me vhere." He resumed checking her torso.

She layed there as he checked her for any bruises, or torn muscles. Her body didn't feel any pain yet. She figured he did a good job healing her. She raised a brow, as she looked at him. "If I was fit to run at my average speed, do you honestly think you would be able to catch me before I reached the door?"

The medicine man cocked a brow right back at her, mirroring her face. He then looked back at her stomach right above her naval. "I don't know. Maybe." He said. Scouts were know for their speed, but maybe he could catch her. He had been able to get her here after all. "Besides, zhe door is jammed anyvay. You vould have to pull zhe saw out of zhe doors, and unlock it in order to get out." He said poking a strange spot. "I locked zhe doors and put tissue paper over zhe wondows. Not to keep you in, but to keep my team out. I knew you vould not be able to leave, so zhere vas no point in strapping you down. I could say differently for your mouzh" He was obviously reffering to her screams. Suddenly when he went to the left, she hissed is pain. She had to hold her hands over her mouth to keep from screaming. "Does zhat hurt?" Her eyes were squeezed shut, and her mouth was covered, but she nodded yes. "Hmm, you probably got some torn muscle. It's normal during zhe pulling out of zhe bullets." He said to her politely. "In a couple of days you vill be just fine."

She stared at the RED medic. "A couple of days? Well, I am surprised. I did not think you would let me live. Then again, you probably would not have rescued me, had you just wanted to kill me afterward. Which makes me think . . . " Her soft glance turned to a squint. "Why did you bring me here?" She said to the medic. "You could have killed me when you had the chance, but you did not." She said coldly. "Now, while one would normaly be grateful, Lord knows I am, do not get me wrong, I cannot help but think why." She said looking down at herself. "My medic could have healed me. I'm sure he could have taken great care of me, yet you intervien." She said tilting her head apathetically. Her stare then returned to him. "So what do you get out of it?" She said her face getting suspicious.

He wasn't going to inform her of her medic's death. He didn't know their relationship. He didn't know if they were friends, or if she was romantically involved with him. Considering the way she spoke to him, he was very certain that she did not feel any soft spots for medics, so it was safe to say that she was just a friend of his. Still he would keep quiet about it for now. He was shot after the battle was done, so there was no chance for him to respawn. Once he was killed after the battle, he was gone for good. The thought of seeing his counterpart was grizzley. Just remembering it sent shivers down his spine. "Your medic vas in no position to be helping you." He said taking off his lab coat. Coldfront was known for it's harsh weather, so most of the time, the base's interior was quite warm. He took it off revealing his waist coat underneath, and hung it in a nearby closet. "You vere laying zhere unconscious. You vere even zhere after zhe battle vas over. Had I not come as soon as I did, you might have died."

While picking out a few antibiotics for her torn muscle, he closed the closet door, and looked back a her. Her face was giving off a blank look like she was not fooled by whatever it was she thought the medic was trying to pull. "None of those are answers for my question." She said pulling her knees up to her face. She hooked both arms around her legs, and leaned her head on her knees. "Why would you take in somebody that is trained to murder you? Somebody that has hurt your teammates? Somebody that does not even like you!" That last sentance felt very stingy. He knew they were enemies, but the way she said it! He would have thought she would have said it trying to sound gentle, or even saying with an attitude, but she said it with no emotion at all. Even negative emotion would have been better than no emotion at all. Still she was probably trying to be more truthful then insultive.

As if the words came normal for him, he answered with honest opinion. "I don't know vhy I saved you. Maybe I did it for myself, for . . . personal reasons. I honestly can't tell you vhy. All zhat I can say it zhat you vere lucky." He said tossing her the bottle of pills. "Take vone of zhose tvice a day, till zhe bottle is empty." He said apathetically. "If zhe pain increases, or does not go avay tell me." She caught them, and looked at the label.

"Pain killers?" She said confused.

The German man rolled his eyes. "If you don't like zhem, give zhem back. I'll be happy to find somebody else zhat needs zhem more zhan you do." She pulled her hands away slightly signalling that indeed she wanted them. The RED medic grinned to her showing that he knew what was best. "You vill need zhem. You got shot with buckshot, by somebody. Who zhat is, I do not know." His eyes locked into hers. "Did you catch sight of who it vas zhat shot you?"

She looked off to the left side, as if she was trying to replay the battle in her head. "No. I don't remember seeing who it was that shot me. Let's see. Well, I remember I was chasing after the RED Demoman with my bat in my hand. All of a sudden I was blown backwards by a gun, that I didn't recognize. I landed on my back, and was in alot of pain. It felt like a million needles inside my chest. And it didn't kill me right away, or send me to be respawned. I just couldn't move. I was in far too much pain. So instinctively I called out for the medic's help. Hearing his voice over my head, he pulled me away from the open, and into a safer spot. I couldn't really move much, but it felt like he was dragging me through the snow. He said something about fixing me up as soon as he could. He laid me against a big tree, and tried to take care of me. I must have been in far too much pain, because as soon as he laid me against the tree, I just blacked out. The last thing I saw was him pulling out some gauze. Then everything sort of went black." She said shaking her head. Suddenly she glanced up. "Buckshot is illegal on the battlefield isn't it?" The medic nodded his head. "Well, I guess we can say which team plays fair." She grumbled.

The RED medic wouldn't take it personally. After all, he played fair. It was just some idiot on his team. He never did get along with anybody on his team anyway, so he wouldn't have any trouble in turning them in. "Don't vorry." He said laying a hand on her shoulder. "I vill find who did it." She nodded, looking down at the floor. "Now, I have a few clothes zhat you can wear if you vant to change." He showed her a simple black tee shirt with nearly white jean capris. The fabric was soft and comforting. "I couldn't let you have your shirt back. It vas blood soaked, and if it vas to be found by a teammate of mine, many people vould be suspicious."

She weaved her fingers slowly through the clothes, and at that, he left them in her hands. "Do you have a bathroom?" She asked in an innocent kind of way. The way she said it made her sound like a young child.

Quickly shaking his head no the medic had a blank glance, and crossed his arms. "No, zhere is one outside zhe door, but God forbid I vould risk my neck just for your privacy. Just change clothes here. I vill turn around if you don't vant me to peek."

She shrugged. "Thank you." She said as he did a complete turn. "You know I should not be so insecure infront of you considering you have probably already seen me naked anyways." She said trying to untie the back of her hospital gown.

"Vhat?" He said confused. Did she not speak clearly?

An eyebrow raised which of course he did not see since he was not facing her. She was unbuttoning the buttons from the front of the gown carefullly. "Well, you did . . . you know . . . operate on me, right? I mean I hear that people that are operated on, especially in the torso area have . . . " She placed a finger on the bridge of her bra. " . . . all their garments removed." She tried to maneuver out of the gown on the table. She was afraid of falling down if she were to step down.

He chuckled a few times, which in return made the young Cherokee girl give off an angry glare, that could burn a hole in the back of his head. "OH! Oh, no, fraulein. Don't vorry about zhat." He said smirking to himself. "You vere shot in a few places, but novhere near your breast, or lower regions. I left your bra and undervear on during zhe proceedure. I simply vorked around it." She had stopped right after her gown was pulled off completely. Was he really so kind? She always figured that all RED team members were rotten to the core. From the slimy scumball RED spies, to their precision shooting evil brained RED snipers. He did not hear the ruffling or flutter of clothes, so he must have surprised her. "Vhat? Did you zhink zhat us RED team members vere all barbaric? Just because I am a man doesn't mean I vant to stare at naked vomen while zhey are unconcious." He said prideful. "I am a gentleman, and vould do nosing of zhe sort."

Upon hearing this she would have said something friendly, but for all that's happened, she wasn't about to try to talk to this enemy. She had just found out that she cannot leave, and that if she does, she will die, along with him as well. She could care less about his German butt, but she wanted to stay alive for her team, and for herself. Had he just let her medic take care of things, she wouldn't have been dragged into this mess. She had already convinced herself that this was her prison. So instead of simple thank you, she responded with a sharp tongue. "You better not have, if you know what's best for yourself." She snarled. She watched him as he stood still, his arms crossed, his vest going up and down slightly from every breath.

Quickly reaching for the capris she looked at their size, and sure enough they were a great deal bigger, and wouldn't fit her. She would need a belt or rope to keep them up. Luckily she had some spare rope in her backpack, and tied her new jeans up. They must have been from their scout. As she tried to maneuver them around her legs on the table, she saw the medic slowly peek his head, and look over his shoulder at her. "Hey!" She shouted as she tossed her backpack at his head. "Stop watching!"

"Sorry, fraulein." He said holding his arms in defensive matter "I vas just making sure you didn't have any bruises or other cuts that I could have missed." He said trying to plead his case. "Nossing personal!" This young lady was certainly a scout, and had a defensive attitude around her. Then again, he assumed that she deserved to be. She was in an unfamiliar place, with a stranger she knew nothing of. He would let such things slide. He would probably act pretty sour had somebody shot him with an unauthorized gun, or had somebody shot him at all.

A glare answered the apology. "Sure." She turned around so her back was now facing his back, rolling her eyes at the answer he gave. Neither could see the other. Quickly she reached for the black tee shirt, and the shirt was bigger than she was just like the capris were, but she would manage. "Are these your scout's clothes? They don't seem like they would fit you." She asked clearly noticing the man's girth surpassed the clothes protection.

"Ja" He said as he was turned away. "I keep an extra set of each individuals clothes just in case zhey get torn, or something like zhat . . . or in case I'm illegally smuggling a BLU Scout into my medical ward." He giggled. He heard a single chuckle from her, so apparently he made a joke she liked. Maybe she wasn't so bad after all. Feeling brave he turned around once more. Her skin was much better looking now that her body heat had returned. Her skin a copper like color. She had a much healthier glow. The strap going across her back from her bra showed alot of blood. It was impossible to tell what the fabrics origonal color was. He would have to find a way to get some more. As he glanced at her back, his eyes darted a bit down south, to her lower back. What he saw made him shiver. A large bruise was on her lower right back, right in the middle of where her ribs stopped. It was pink and purple. Alot of it was a little swollen up, and the shape was an unmistakable shape of a fist. The knuckle grooves, and the thumb was clearly visible. Before she got the chance to cover it with the shirt, the medic spoke. "Heilige Scheiße!" He gasped as he put a hand over his mouth. She did not stop unfolding the shirt. "Does zhat not hurt you?" He asked raising a trembling finger pointing to her ginormous bruise. He knew it had to. There was no way she could ignore such pain.

A single sigh escaped her mouth. She slowly turned around and stared at him in the eye. "Will you continue to stare at my body, or will I have to poke your eyes out while you sleep?" She asked starting to loose her patience. She raised an eyebrow in his direction. He looked away not wanting to cause more trouble than he already did. He didn't know for sure, but he assumed that the bruise did not happen on the battlefield. It didn't look right. It looked far to brutal. Like she was holding still for it. The way it looked seemed like whoever hit her was really putting their back into it. What kind of Hell did this girl go through? First he finds out that she was shot and left to die a slow and painful death, and now he finds out that somebody had battered her? Now he REALLY wanted to keep her safe. At least knowing that she was being watched under his eye, meant that whoever hit her could not reach her now. He felt that if this was really something personal that he had to deal with more than one person, but she was not willing to tell apparently. She pulled the shirt down past her belly, to hide her skin.

Well, the big thing on his mind was trying to find a place to put her, so for now she would have to stay in the medical ward until he found a way to put her someplace less conspicuous. The safest place to keep her would be in his bedroom, where nobody dared to go into. The other assassins tended to stay out of his quarters, probably fearing to find something strange. He could only assume that they were afraid to find something science fiction like, such as a rat human hybrid, or a fetus in a jar. Of course which he had nothing of the sort. He was a doctor, not a monster maker. Once he got the chance to sneak her out, he would then be able to sort out this mess, and try to find out who the killer was. Or at least who the almost killer was. He looked at his pocket watch. Nine o clock already?

He grabbed a pillow, from the closet and carried it over to her, along with a blanket. "You vill have to rest here for zhe night." He said to her putting a pillow near the end of the examination table. "I vill be back in zhe morning, to check up on you. If you hear anybody trying to get in, do not vorry. I will keep zhe door under lock and key. Here is a bed pan in case you have to go." He said holding the steel up near her. "Tomorrow I vill bring you breakfast. I vill try to make it before anybody else vakes up." He started to unjam the door, yanking the saw out of the splintered doors. As he walked through the door way, ready to go to his room, he looked back at her on the table.

She was laying her head down on the pillow, staring down at the floor. Such a poor young lady. He felt almost required to be in the room with her for emotional support, but he wouldn't want to crowd her. She acted stressed enough changing in the same room as him. It was best to let her sleep in solitude. He knew in her condition, he figured it best to not get on her that meant no touching her even for medical reasons, not telling her that her entire team was dead, and especially no backtalk to her. At least not until she warmed up to him. He didn't know how long it would take, but considering her ups and downs talking to her in a single day, it wouldn't take too long for her, or too quickly. Probably in between. He also took into consideration other factors. He didn't entirely know about her attitude towards caucasians, but if there was one thing he heard often, it was that Americans did not like Germans. Of course that was just what he heard. Was it true with her? He didn't know, but considered it rude to ask. As far as his gender, he was determined to show her that he was a respectable kind man, and had no intention of hurting her. So with that he sent some kind words her way.

"Good night Grace." He smiled kindly.

Her eyes darted up his way. "Wait!" She said as he turned his direction towards the hallway. "How did you know my name?" She said curiously.

He rolled his eyes. "Your name was printed on your dog tags." He laughed heartedly. She looked down clutching her tags between her index and thumb. She smirked realizing how obvious it was now that she thought about it.


	3. Breakfast

The medic woke up early the next morning. He stretched his limbs far out to warm him up. In this fridged cold, it was easy to loose body heat. The only warmth you _did _get was either from the central heat of the base, excercise on the battlefiend, heavy clothes, sleeping in bed, or starting a fire. The base's furnace heating was often lousy, and the excercise would have to be on hold, since they obliterated the entire BLU team granted one BLU scout. His lab coat did provide some warmth, but it overheated him. Sleeping was his sanctuary from the cold. His feet got warm, which never happened, because of his poor circulation. It was the only time they did warm up.

It was five o clock when he got out of bed. The bed side table's clock ticked quietly. The night was hard to sleep through, and he doubted that his BLU friend had it any easier. He thought of what it must have been like. Even he hated sleeping in there. She must have not had a speck of sleep. Being trapped in the enemies medical ward. Afraid of everything around you. Thinking in the back of your head that maybe . . . just maybe the enemy helping you could kill you at any moment. When he was younger, if the German man was sleeping in an unfamiliar place, when he woke up the next day, he would sometimes not remember exactly, what he was doing there and forget where he was. It took a moment for his brain to catch up to remember the day before. That was when he was younger, though. Still he hoped that she didn't have the same problem.

He couldn't do this! It was too much! Something like this was not normal, nor did it happen often. He was just supposed to be the one in charge of healing the RED teammates. Yet this chaos ensued. He could not hide her forever, could he? He couldn't just let her out of the base, and see how far she got till his team shot her down. He promised he wouldn't let anything happen to her. Still, she was a human being trapped in his working space. This was between life or death with both of them. She was not simply a puppy, or a kitten, or a canary that a child hid from their parents in a closet, or anything like that. She had to be free eventually.

As he got up out of bed, he slipped on a black sleevless top, and grabbed his glasses. He walked over to the mirror in the room, and started brushing his hair, putting every lock in place. He freshened himself up, nicely, and ran to the kitchen. There was not much food left in the fridge, but he could manage. He made eggs, bread rolls, sausage, and a few pieces of fruit. He poured a glass of milk, and orange juice. Whichever one she didn't like he would drink. He figured he might as well eat with her. Make her feel less frightened. So, he cooked two servings of each. One for him, and one for her. After all was done, he ran straight to his medical ward. As he fiddled with the lock, he kept a nervous eye out for any early birds that might be strolling about. He knew that as long as he kept her, he would be jumpy.

Opening the doors, he smiled at what he saw. His little BLU friend was sleeping with the blanket wrapped around her. She was sleeping on her side. He noticed it as the side that didn't have the bruise. So it was evident it hurt. She was being surrounded by the doves in his ward. He saw them all sort of gather around her. They must have taken interest in her overnight. He noticed that one of them was nesting on the blanket. It was in a bowl shape probably by her making it like that. She cooed when he closed the door, and put the tray on the table. He knew now would be a good time to check out that bruise. It was either now or never. Had she woken up now, she would slap him so hard he wouldn't be able to see straight. But she wasn't that strong, so he didn't mind right now.

Swallowing a heavy lump in his throat, he shooed all the birds away, and gently pulled the blanket down, below her waist. She stirred a bit, and he froze like a statue. Once she stopped moving around, he continued. Good thing she wasn't sleeping on it. He lifted her shirt up, and took a look. He felt a warm blush upon his face. He might have been a doctor, but he never had a female patient before, so he felt a bit wierd about this. Up close it was much bigger. It was the shape of a fist, and looked like it was painful. Between the middle and ring knuckle, he saw where her ribs started. They weren't broken, but they could have been. This looked pretty bad. He didn't understand. How could something like this happen to somebody like her. She didn't seem like a bad person to fight with anyone. She wasn't a bully, and surely wasn't a thief. Who could have lost their temper with her?

He then covered her back up as he saw enough. She probably had scars elsewhere, but he didn't think he wanted to see anymore. He sat down, and waited for her to wake up. It took longer than he waited for an hour or so. She sure was tired. Or maybe things just seemed that way, since he woke up so early. He waited a bit, and made time pass, by reading a few pages of his novels. The doves were getting close to the food, so he thought it would be best to put it in the fridge for now. He had a microwave if he needed to reheat things. After an hour or two, she was twitching in her sleep. Probably having a dream, he figured. That's what happened during dreams. Animals too. He wondered what it was about. He watched her flinch, and dig her fingers into her blanket. She thrashed her head from side to side. Whatever the dream was, it didn't look very pleasant.

Now seemed like a good time to wake her up. "Grace," She jolted awake, gasping from his voice. "Easy, easy! It is just me." He said raising his arms. He gave off a smile to show her he meant no harm. She looked off to the left. It seemed she was trying to catch up on all the things that happened.

"Oh . . . right." She said slowing her breathing. She looked up at him. "I am sorry. Please forgive my actions. I have had a rough night last night." She said laying back down. He didn't blame her. The ward was a tough place to take a nap. He smiled and brought her tray over to her. She took it smiling and sat up from her lay on the table. The two sat down and ate together. Grace looked at the clock surprised at the time. Medic noddedwith a sigh. When she reached for her glass of milk, she looked a bit stressed. That's when she glanced up at the medic who was eating a bread roll. "Hey, you would not mind if I traded your drink for mine, would you?"

He looked up at her a little confused. "Vhat?" He said handing her his drink. She grabbed the juice, when he grabbed her milk. "Vhy vould you vant to trade vizh me?" He asked as she took a sip.

She looked down embarrased by her answer. "I am lactose intolerant." She said looking at him with a smile. "I cannot drink milk. It does horrible things for my stomach." He understood. After all lactose intolerance was a common thing in Native American people. When he came to the battlefield, he had to do alot of research on different ethnicities, in case he ever had to come across certain conditions. Once Grace had her juice, she opened up the bottle the medic gave her yesterday, and took one pill for the pain. As they both ate without a word, Grace sighed. "Listen, doctor. I am sorry." He looked up from his eggs. "I wanted to apoligize for all those nasty things I said to you yesterday." He smiled to her putting his plate down on the tray. "I guess, I just assumed that my team would be here to save me by now." She said "Or that I would at least have been able to run out of here."

When she said this it pained him all the more. She still hadn't realized that her whole team was dead. He didn't really want to tell her, so he changed the subject. "Don't vorry about zhings. It doesn't bozher me. Trust me. Compared to our own scout you are a very sveet young lady." She gave off a chuckle or two. He was glad to know she had definitely simmered down from yesterday. He decided to make some small talk with the young girl. He was always very isolated from others considering his usual tendency of keeping people out of his ward, and definitely out of his room. So as he got older, he felt a bit lonely. Thus he understood the value of company. "So . . . " He said fidgeting his fingers a bit. "Vhen I came in vhile you vere sleeping, I saw you vere having a Alptraum ." She messed hith her hair clips a bit, not quite understanding what that meant. The look on her face told him that she didn't exactly pick up any German terms from her own medic. He tried to figure out the correct term. "Sorry. I meant to say zhat I zhink you vere having a nightmare." At this she nodded, and looked down.

"Yes. I was indeed." She said fixing her hair right.

"So . . . " He said crossing his legs. " . . . Vhat vas it about?" He asked. He was half expecting an answer that had to do with their daily battles.

Quickly her head started shaking. "It is not important. I was just dreaming about my boyfriend. We had a bit of a fight before we went out onto the battlefield yesterday." He hated the concept of the two fighting and not getting a chance to make up before he died. He quickly tried to think of which class he could have been. "We were talking about me and other classes." The German man had heard this old story a few times before. Usually when a female joined the battlefield, when they had boyfriends, the boyfriends usually got intensely jealous. She chuckled a few times. "He thought I had a crush on your team's scout." Her snickers increased.

He glanced at her blankly. He then looked down at his lap. "Do you have an attraction to zhe young man?" He asked smiling, and raising a slight brow. He knew that women had the tendency of keeping their attractions a secret. "If you vant to know a bit about him, I can tell you, he does love zhe occasional compliment."

A head shake answered his question. "Oh, no, doctor." She laughed. "I can tell you right here and now, that I am in no way attracted to your scout." She said grinning at the mere suggestion of it. She then shook her head staring into his blue eyes. "You know how are class can be." She said showing him that she was ready to speak the honest truth. "We are loud, obnoxious, and in everybody's face all the time." At this, she looked down to the floor. "I honestly do not know why you would want to save me.

Rolling his eyes. The doctor looked at her as if she was joking. "I'm sure zhat isn't zhe vay all scouts are. Sure zhey can sometimes seem a bit like attention seekers, but I don't zhink zhat is all zhat zhey are." He said trying to sound courteous. "Like you for example. You may have been a bit loud vhen ve first met, but you are not obnoxious in any vay." He said nodding his head . Grace smiled to him in a way that meant thank you to him.

She smiled at the compliment, which made the good doctor return a smile. "Thank you my German friend." She said as she grabbed his large hand in her small one. "I have to ask you." She started as her eyes were resting in his baby blues. "I know for a fact that you know my name, yet I do not know yours. What is your name." She asked looking at him in a way that showed her curiosity.

He smirked a little bit. He never told his own team mates his real name. He was never even asked. They just called him doc or doctor. So of course he was happy to give his name to her. "My name is . . . Alexander." He said looking at the ground turning a bright pink. He was no doubt shied by his own name. "You can call me doctor, doctor Alexander, or Alex if you vant to be more casual." His grin then faced her.

"Wow" She said stroking her hair slowly. "Alexander, huh?" She turned to the side as if analyzing his name. She slowly pulled up a smirk. "That's . . . that's a nice name."

She might have smiled longer, and even have said more, but they were interrupted when Archimedes flew down to their level. He perched right next to her side. Alexander didn't mind it at all. Grace however suddenly gasped. Her face was in terror. She leaned onto the side of the table, and grabbed onto the sides of his black sleevless top. "Oh, my God!" She breathed. Archimedes just sat there. He lightly pecked what was left of Grace's bread roll. "You have never told me that you kept birds in your ward." He looked at her smirking at her fear. And to think that scouts always looked so brave on the battlefield. She was cowering over a harmless little bird. "Carry me over to the door or to someplace safer, please!" She said covering her eyes.

The good doctor could hardly believe this. Was she honestly frightened of something smaller than her? "Oh, Grace, really?" He cuckled lightly. "Tell me you are not serious!" She wasn't moving her hands away from her face. The fearless bird perched on his shoulder, and he held his hand up to him, and let him jump to his hand. "Are you honestly afraid of zhis little guy?" He held her up to her. She held her hand away a moment, and saw he was sill there. She then backed away. She nearly fell off the side, when the medic grabbed her. He rolled his eyes. "All right. Up ve go." Wrapped his arms around the young lady, and lifted her up bridal style. Her eyes were shielded by her hands. "I have to say. I'm surprised you didn't notice zhem before." He said raising an eyebrow. He carried her over to a chair, but then he thought of sitting down himself. So, he sat down with her in his lap.

Grace stared at him, as if he were joking. "Vhat. I felt like sitting down too." He said looking at her the same way. "By now you probably have regained your strength to valk, so give it a try." He said.

Looking down at the floor, she glanced back at him a bit nervous. "If I fall you will catch me, right?"

"Of course. You are my patient." She nodded pursing her lips. She gently took a step down, and put both feet on the floor. She slowly stood up, and noticed that she felt perfectly fine. Not only that but she felt great. She glanced at the doctor smiling. To make sure she could walk freely, she did a full circle around the chair the medic was sitting in.

"Wow. I guess I just needed a little bit of rest. I feel great!" She said smirking to the doctor.

He smiled back at her optimism. He felt like he had done good. He had to admit. Yesterday she looked like she wouldn't make it, and today she looked as good as new. "I suppose you are. You are just as vibrant as I zhought you vould look on zhe battlefield."

Grace smiled to him. "Yes. I suppose you are right. I can walk freely." She glanced him for a moment. The way she stared at him made him a bit uneasy. "Which means . . . " She switched her gaze from the confused medic to the door. Before the medic could speak she made a fast dash over to the door and started to try to pull the saw out to make her run out.

The moment had happened so fast Alexander could hardly believe it. His reflexes kicked into overdrive, and he got up running towards the young lady, before she could open the door. "Nein! Not good! Not good!" He ran over to her, and grabbed her swiftly. His large bare arms wrapped around her, restricting her back against his chest. Her arms were pinned down to her sides as he refused to let her go. He lifted her feet off the ground. Being taller than she was, he could easily lift her off of her feet. When he did that she started kicking the air. She certainly didn't want to be here.

"Let me go." Grace said thrashing about. "It's nothing personal. I just don't belong here!" He didn't let go. "You're not listening to me. If I'm found here, we both die. Let me go you crazy son of a bitch!"

The doctor spun her around, in his arms, holding her by the shoulders above him and stared at the younger lady straight in the eye. "Do you zhink zhat valking out zhat door vould make zhings any better?" He shouted to her. He gently laid her on the ground but still kept her grip on her. "Valking out zhat door vould kill you in seconds." He said pressing his big nose against her smaller one. "Don't get me vrong. Vhile I vould like to set you free, I cannot allow meinself. Zhe hallway is surrounded by sentries. Opening zhe door, zhree vould greet you by filling you with bullets.

She snarled at him "You are a liar. I don't know why you want to keep me here, but for some reason you do, and that's why you won't let me leave. Trust me. It's much better for the both of us that I leave."

Alexander simply shook his head. "You vant me to prove it?" he shouted. "Fine. I vill prove it!" He grabbed the bloody shirt he had in the waste basket that she was wearing when she was brought here. "Sentries are designed to recognize dna bio signatures. Anyzhing zhat has your dna vill be shot at." He rolled the shirt up in a little ball, and quickly opened the door, and tossed it out to the hallway. A loud barrage of shooting sounds emenated from the hallway. It caused both of them to cover their ears. Once the firing stopped he moved out to the hallway, and came back with a shirt that was full of holes. He held it up to her, so she could see. There were hardly any spots that were missed. Her face got a bit paler when she saw it. He then sighed. "Now do you believe me?" he asked tossing it into the bio hazard waste once more.

When she realized what was truely happening, she figured it out. She truely was trapped here. Had any of her teammates tried to save her now, they would die! The medic could have let her run out there to be shot to death, but he stopped her. She was almost dead. He honestly cared. The medic stood there waiting for his answer. She started forming tears in her eyes. She then ran up to him, bawling. The medic was quite surprised to say the least. She put arms around his waist, and started crying from genuine fear. She was realy scared. Her face was buried in his chest, and the front of his black sleeveless top starting to dampen. When this happened, his eyebrows raised slightly. He never had to comfort a crying girl before. She did not deserve this. He didn't know quite what to do, so he just went with what he knew. He wrapped his arms around her gently, and let her cry.

He held her close, and stroked her hair. "Shhh. All is vell. You are safe vizh me." He said comfortingly. He lifted her into his arms, and carried her over to the chair they were in earlier. He sat there with her in his lap, and held her body close as to make her feel safe. He wiped her tears away, and held her tightly. When she looked up into his eyes, he brushed her hair back. "I have saved countless lives. More zhan you could possibly imagine. Trust me as zhey have trusted me." Hesaid whispering to her. "I vill keep you safe." Had somebody told him a week ago that he would be cradling a BLU team member in his arms, he probably would not have believed them. It almost made him laugh on the inside. One thing was for sure though. In the days to come with her being hidden, he would have to deal with alot of drama.


End file.
